Ralof
|Base ID = }} Ralof, or Ralof of Riverwood, is a Nord member of the Stormcloak Rebellion hailing from Riverwood. During the opening sequence in , he is a prisoner being escorted to his execution along with Ulfric Stormcloak, Lokir, and the Dragonborn. Background He has a sister named Gerdur who runs the mill with her husband Hod in the village of Riverwood. Together, they own and operate the mill, which is focal to Riverwood's prosperity. Because of this, they are considered the town's leaders. During the cart ride into Helgen during the opening cut-scene, Ralof mentions "being sweet on a girl" from there in the past, before the civil war. He also reminisces about Vilod's mead with juniper berry mixed in, which can be found should the Dragonborn return to Helgen at a later date. It is likely that Hadvar and Ralof knew each other as children. They are from the same small village and their interactions during "Unbound" seem to imply they are at least familiar with each other. Interactions After the Dragonborn becomes settled in Riverwood, with Hod and Gerdur's house as a temporary place of stay, Ralof can be spoken to, further discussing subjects, such as the dragon that attacked, directions to Whiterun, and the Stormcloaks along with Ulfric Stormcloak. By further discussing the Stormcloaks, the Dragonborn has the option of being convinced to join the Stormcloaks, or considering the subject longer. Unbound A group of prisoners are being taken to Helgen. Upon arriving, guards begin calling the names of suspected Stormcloaks with the intent of executing them. However, Alduin attacks Helgen, and Ralof is able to escape. After reaching shelter, Ralof frees the Dragonborn from their bindings and asks for help against the Imperial soldiers. Later, the Dragonborn has the opportunity to rejoin Ralof and escape from Helgen. Civil War Joining the Stormcloaks Joining the Stormcloaks can be obtained by following Ralof during "Unbound." Upon entering with Ralof, the quest is automatically received after leaving the keep. The quest also can be activated either by going to Windhelm and talking to Ulfric Stormcloak or by talking to traveling farmers or Stormcloak soldiers at their various camps located in the holds. If the Dragonborn chooses to side with the Stormcloaks during the civil war, Ralof is promoted to the rank of Captain and assists the Dragonborn in various missions for the Stormcloaks. Throughout these missions, Ralof uses a two-handed steel warhammer. The Jagged Crown The quest is given to the Dragonborn as their first task after joining their chosen faction. Returning to Windhelm or Solitude, the assigning officer directs them to Korvanjund to retrieve the legendary Jagged Crown. Rescue from Fort Neugrad Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak sends the Dragonborn to the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp to receive orders from Galmar Stone-Fist. Galmar says that he has learned that some of his men have been imprisoned in the nearby Fort Neugrad and has already sent out scouts to survey the area. Dialogue Conversations Quotes Trivia *Ralof is the first character in the game to speak to the Dragonborn. He could also be considered to be the first character seen in-game, if the back of the head of the Legion soldier that drives the carriage is not counted. *After the completion of the main quest, Ralof can be found at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. He carries an iron warhammer. *Because Ralof is flagged as essential during "Unbound," skills can be practiced on him without him turning hostile or attacking. This makes him great for fast leveling. *As with Hadvar and Solitude, it is impossible for the Dragonborn to get to Windhelm after Ralof. *Ralof was voiced by Michael Gough. *When escaping from Helgen, he dual wields iron war axes. *Ralof appears to be more tolerant of mages than most Nords in Skyrim, because if the player treks to Riverwood with Ralof, he will point out various landmarks around the area, one of them being the Guardian Stones. If the Mage Stone is chosen, he will say, "Mage, eh? Well, to each his own. It's not for me to judge." Appearances * cs:Ralof de:Ralof es:Ralof it:Ralof pl:Ralof ru:Ралоф fr:Ralof Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Articles with audio samplings Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Stormcloak Member